Rain
by ga nat nat
Summary: Hermione and Ron are fighting again. Hermione has walked away. Ron comes to find here near the Black Lake. More rowing comes to pass, and confessions have slipped from their lips. Story is better than the summary, please forgive meh! Oneshot...


(A/N: A one shot that popped into my head… there's really nothing to say now…

Oh, I did start on chapter 3 of The Hogwarts Opera Ghost, but then I killed it because I didn't like the start. What you can look forward to is the cast list being announced.

So yeah, here's the one shot. All from Hermione's POV)

Rain

I was walking towards the Black Lake, freshly angered from a row with Ron moments before. In fact, we hadn't exactly stopped arguing, I just walked away from the fired up red head. I didn't want to put up with him anymore.

"Hermione!"

Ah… the sweet shortness of a fantasy land.

I turned around to see Ron running up to me. "What do you WANT from me?" I yelled at him.

"I want you to say that I was right and you were wrong!"

"Now why would I say that?"

"Because it's true!"

I laughed. "No it's not! I called you an annoying, short-tempered, fire-haired, conceited boy!"

"And I called you a bad attitude, goody-goody, know-it-all, short, GIRL!"

"And I was CLEARLY right and you were wrong!"

"I was right, Hermione! Admit it! You know you know everything! And you're a goody-goody!"

"You know that you're a conceited and annoying person, Ron!"

"If I knew what conceited meant, I would still be right!"

"But I wouldn't be wrong, either!"

Thunder shook the skies.

I didn't care, "You haven't had to live without friends for all your life, Ron! No siblings to talk to, only your parents, who barely even knew you! I don't get it, Ron! Why do you always have to be right?"

Ron stopped, his flaming ears slowly turning from pink to their normal hue again.

I continued, "You don't care about anyone, Ron! No one but yourself! Why do we always have to row like this? Why, Ron?"

He remained quiet.

"I said WHY?" I yelled.

Suddenly, the skies above began to leak tears, so similar to mine, so sweet and angry.

"Because I do care, Hermione. I care about you! You just can't see it!"

The rain was pouring down from the skies; my school robes were drenched, and I was suddenly grateful that it was the middle of May.

"You can't possibly care, Ron! You don't have feelings!"

"Who says I don't?!"

"I DO!"

"Well, your wrong Hermione. You wanna know why?"

"Tell me, Ronald. Tell me why I'm wrong."

"Because I love you! That's why!"

I was stunned into shock; my breath came hard, but my hands had loosened from the fists that they had been in for the past few minutes.

"What did you just say?" I asked.

His ears turned red. "Forget it, Hermione. I… uh… didn't mean it."

I got angry again. "Can't you just once see me for who I am? And NOT a little know it all? Tell me how you feel!"

He spoke softly, trying to contain his anger. "I have loved you since you walked into the train! When Harry and I saved you from that troll, right when we walked in the bathroom, I knew that all I could think about was helping you, saving your life! When you went to the ball with Krum, how did you expect me to feel? Happy?! You looked positively amazing in that dress, though… and your hair… and your make up! You danced gracefully…"

"Ron?"

"Like the stars in the sky. Every guy that you have dated since then I have been envious of, because they got to have you…"

"Ron!"

"And then when Harry started dating Ginny, I though I should make a move, but I never did. And then you started dating that one bloke who's name I can't remember, but when you broke up I thought I should…"

"RONALD!"

"Huh…"

"Stop revering about how much you envied everyone that I dated and kiss me."

He smiled foolishly, but came over and planted a passion-bursting kiss on my full lips. I kissed him back, and for over a minute we must have stood and kissed, our hands entwining in each other's hair, in the rain. The pouring rain.

And then I tripped and fell onto the ground, right on top of Ron, but we continued kissing, in however a compromising position we were in. We continued kissing, close to the shores of the Black lake, right next to our favorite tree.

We broke apart and lay, looking into each other's eyes, on our sides.

"Hey Hermione?" Ron said.

"Ron?"

"You know I love you, right?"

"Yes. Of course I do."

We kissed one more time, and then stood from the ground.

I turned to him and grasped his hand in mine.

"And I love you too."


End file.
